Jeannie's Secret
by stargirl9
Summary: What is Jeannies' secret? the characters know you don't please read and review thanx!


Jeannie's Secret  
  
"No! Jeannie - all those secrets. I can't take this anymore! I want you out now! Out of my house and out of my life!"  
  
Those words Jeannie would never forget, as long as she lived she would never forget what he had said to her. How could he have turned her out on the street like that after all that they had been through together? He had not even let her explain but she had never seen him like that before: disappointed in her, angry and hurt. That had not been the Master she knew, the one she had loved and trusted. If only it had never had happened then he would never have found out, never would have known the truth. It was better that he knew, she understood that he would have found out sooner or later but that it was better that it came from her. At least her sister Jeannie hadn't told him although she had threatened to do so as had Hadji, Master of all the Genies. Even her parents had wanted him to know the truth. Well now he knew and there was nothing she could do about it he had seen through her lies and inconsistencies and had demanded the truth from her and weeping she had told him. Told him everything. It could have been worse, she thought. He could have hit her called her names done anything, but just what he did, which was just to look at her for what seemed an eternity to her, before he spoke. She had begged him for forgiveness, apologised for her past mistakes but he would not listen and now as she walked along the beach tears streaming down her face the sand getting in her eyes she felt that she had nothing more worth living for. Now, disowned by all those she loved: her family, and her Master not for what had happened but because she had lied to him, lied to all of them.  
  
It was cold on the beach as she walked along the wind became stronger as dusk fell. The sun was setting and Jeannie knew it would be the last sunset she would ever see, after all she had experienced that day she no longer wished to see another sunset seeing this one now a red pink purple colour reflecting her mood and enforcing her guilt. As the sun finished its final descent down into the sea Jeannie decided it was time.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Why? Why did she lie to me Hadji was she afraid? Why didn't she trust me? Why?" Tony sat on the bottom step of his staircase in his house in Cocoa Beach, his head in his hands he wondered what on earth he had done to deserve this? The shock of the revelation was still with him, he had really not expected anything like this, he had been deceived. Hadji master of all Genies was with him as was his best friend Roger a mere mortal just like himself. Roger had been speechless since the incident he also knew not what to say so had resigned himself to the couch in the living room not speaking nor moving. Hadji although a Genie himself could understand what Tony was going through, the full extent of Jeannies' revelation had unexpectedly affected him, also there had been things revealed which he had also not known. He wanted to speak to Jeannie and although he knew not what to do or say when he saw her he knew he must see her. There was someone else he wanted to see.  
  
"Major Nelson we must talk to Jeannie," said Hadji.  
  
"I can't I don't know what to say."  
  
"But if we do not speak to her now than we may never get the opportunity to speak to her again"  
  
"I'm not so sure I want to speak to her or see her ever again. Maybe now that's she's gone my life can be like it was before I first found her."  
  
"Tony you can't mean that!" This came from Roger,  
  
"Look I don't know I. I just need some time to think about this alright its...its been a shock for all of us. Tonight didn't go as planned for any of us I think."  
  
Tony reached into his pocket and felt the box in which he knew was a diamond ring with which he had planned to place on her hand that evening, that was before the revelation this was after, now he felt humiliated, shocked and emotionally hurt. He thought for a moment and made a decision.  
  
"I think we should speak to her" was all he said.  
  
"I shall find her it will take no time at all," said Hadji confidently.  
  
Hadji closed his eyes put his hands together and concentrated deeply. If anyone had happened to look at that scene they would have been truly surprised to see Hadji a small bearded man dressed in garments traditionally worn in the Middle East over 2000 years ago. He wore a richly elaborated long red cloak a white turban with a red stone embedded in the front an red pointed slippers encrusted with gold thread. He seemed very overdressed in comparison to the other two men dressed in uniform one in blue the other in green. Finally Hadji opened his eyes as though in a mad panic, "I can't find her!" he insisted.  
  
"What do you mean?" commanded Tony.  
  
"She's gone"  
  
"Gone we know she's gone! Where is she?" asked Roger.  
  
"It is too late," said Hadji tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Hadji where is she?" Tony demanded  
  
"No it is not possible not my little Jeannie!"  
  
"Look again! Look again Hadji"  
  
Hadji did as he was told and he concentrated harder this time searching further into every nook and cranny that existed when he found what he was looking for.  
  
"We must hurry," he said.  
  
********************************  
  
Jeannie knew they were behind her she did not even need to turn her head there would have been no point anyway she would not be able to see them, the smoke and the intense heat of the great fire volcano made it hard to hear or see anything. She hoped they would not see. See her cowardice, that was why she had lied in the first place she was a coward and she admitted it, she could back out of this now but her conscience got the better of her, they would be better off with out her that was the truth or so she thought. Just a few more steps forward then it would be all over they could forget about her and not think about her anymore, and best of all she would never have to remember it again nor go over the same nightmare in her head night after night replaying the scene with what ifs. Lava squirted up from the volcano catching the skin on her leg she yelled in pain, but knew worse could come and would and this would be her punishment added to the guilt she had carried with her for over 2000 years, the guilt which had been eating away at her soul for so long.  
  
They were getting closer to her now, she could hear her Masters' voice calling her name over and over again telling her to stay put, telling her not to move. Jeannie edged forward slightly.  
  
"Jeannie! Jeannie don't move!" yelled Tony as he and Hadji moved closer to her. They could barely see her to them she was just a shadow in the distance.  
  
"Hadji Why has she come here?"  
  
"A volcano is the only thing that can truly kill a Genie not only will it kill her body but her soul and her spirit"  
  
Tony's pace quickened, the heat from the volcano was unbearable even in the suit provided for him by Hadji it was like a nightmare he just wanted to get out of there with Jeannie as soon as he could if that was possible. He wondered how both Jeannie and Hadji could bare the heat perhaps it was part of their magic. Now he was almost close enough to reach out and touch her.  
  
"Do not come any closer," Jeannie threatened  
  
"We won't Jeannie now come away from there"  
  
"No stay back"  
  
"Jeannie we want to talk to you"  
  
"Go away I have done bad things and now the time for my punishment is near!"  
  
"Jeannie please we must talk to you"  
  
"I do not wish to speak to you"  
  
"Don't you think you owe me an explanation?"  
  
"An explanation?"  
  
"To why you lied" Tony edged closer to her, he could see her more clearly now. He noted that here even with her face dirty with dust, her hair full of ash and tears streaming down her face she was beautiful. Jeannie seemed to consider what he said for she did not reply. "Jeannie let's get away from here we can go somewhere else, you choose, anywhere at all, we need to talk, you can always come back here but, please give me a chance, give us a chance."  
  
Tony stepped closer to her, "Very well Master we shall go to the island where we first met" she said.  
  
Tony smiled and held out his hand to her. Jeannie went to take it when suddenly the ground below them trembled and the earth below her collapsed she grabbed a large rock hanging on for life or death Tony held out his hand to her "Take my hand Jeannie"  
  
"I am too scared Master"  
  
At that moment Jeannie's life flashed before her own eyes including the incident, which had to lead to the very situation she was in now.  
  
"Jeannie you can trust me take my hand I'll pull you up"  
  
"Master I shall pull you over"  
  
"Then take my hand too" said Hadji who appeared next to Tony. Jeannie took Tony's hand and also Hadji's and they pulled her up. "Let's get out of here," Tony said.  
  
He put his arms around her and she blinked them to the island, which appeared to be more beautiful than ever. When they landed on the island she pushed him away, stepped backwards crossed her arms and blinked herself clean and tidy.  
  
"It is still the same as it was the first time we came here, so peaceful so quiet and yet so very beautiful." Jeannie said.  
  
Tony removed the heat suit given to him by Hadji. " Jeannie I'm so confused why could you not trust me enough to tell me the truth?"  
  
"It was not that I did not trust you Master I swear that was not the truth it was just that I simply did not know how to tell you the truth and when I finally did tell you the truth it was so hard, and I know that there was the chance that you would never understand and I was right."  
  
"But Jeannie if it had not been for Hadji I may never have found out and you would have continued to have lied to me"  
  
"Yes I would have done as we both found today the truth hurts it hurts badly sometimes which is why I lied."  
  
"Look Jeannie why did you go to the volcano why did you try to end it all?"  
  
"I could not take it anymore, not only did I have the burden of my own feelings on everything that happened, but I had yours too, I just felt humiliated and I could not take it anymore."  
  
"Do you still feel like that?"  
  
"I do not know maybe I do I'm just so confused and scared."  
  
"Scared what of?"  
  
"That it will happen again?"  
  
"What will the lying?"  
  
"The dreams they have come back"  
  
"Maybe you should talk to someone about all this"  
  
"No I have already laid my burden on you I do not wish to lay it on someone else"  
  
"Then lay it on me again"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me everything from start to finish and don't miss anything out."  
  
"I cannot please Master do not make me relive the experience again"  
  
"Jeannie if we're ever going to get through this you will have to"  
  
"Very well but not here let us go home"  
  
Jeannie crossed her arms right over left and blinked and in no time they were back at the house in Cocoa Beach. Roger had long since left but had left a message for Tony to contact him later on.  
  
"Master I really do not wish to retell my experience not again please."  
  
"Jeannie I'm sorry but I don't see any other way now this time tell me from the beginning we're alone now the audience we had early has gone now it's just you and me just talk to me tell me everything."  
  
"I do not know where to start Master"  
  
"I'm sure you can find somewhere?"  
  
"I suppose it all really started when I was fourteen, we were living in my birth place the Kingdom of Kashgar which is situated on the frontiers of Great Tartary. We had the most beautiful house and my sisters and myself had several maids to attend on us we were very rich you understand. Richer than we are now. We had a lot of friends and many suitors came to call on us. Then in the summer of my fourteenth year the vacant house next to where we lived became occupied by an accountant, and soon became a very good friend of the family and was truly very kind to all of us, my father and the accountant became so close my father allowed him to manage our finances and he helped us to become any richer. The kindness he bestowed on us was such that in no time at all it was easy to give him our total trust including mine. One evening he came to feast with us and stayed to the early hours of the morning however just after he had left we noted that he had left behind his cane. I volunteered to take it round to him. What a naïve fool I was! I went to his house where he invited me to have a night cap with him I accepted however that evening he got me drunk and flattered me greatly, after this he took advantage of my vulnerability. Since I was only a child. He overpowered me and afterwards threatened me with the lives of myself and my family if I told them. So I returned and when my parents asked me where I had been I lied to them and so began a web of deceit and lies. Not long after the accountant left I never saw him again. However the damage was done and I had been left with child. I tried to hide it from my parents but the task was impossible after a few months as my mother guessed, my family repeatedly asked me who the father was but I would not tell them however later on I told my sister Jeannie. After the child was born it was agreed that I had dishonoured my family and all our so-called friends stopped calling upon us and I was subject to the most awful gossip in the Kingdom. In the end my father decided to relocate our family to Baghdad. My sister Jeannie was angry with me because she still had many friends and also she blamed me for her suitors lack of visits which had gradually diminished until he stopped coming at all. However we still moved and in Baghdad it was claimed that my daughter was in fact my sister and we continued with our lives. Then the Blue Djinn entered my life and caused trouble for us we did not tell him about my daughter but when he found out he imprisoned me in my bottle for my deception and I could no longer see my daughter.  
  
Finally you rescued me and set me free Master. I was able to visit my family and my daughter and I found she had grown up to be truly beautiful. She is five years old master and a little angel her powers are still developed. But now my family decided it was time for me to take responsibility for her however they weren't completely sure if I could care for her so I would look after her for afternoons. These afternoons turned into days then into weeks. It would have become permanent but I did not know if you would allow her to live with me here if you knew that she was my daughter which is why I lied to you. I told you she had been abandoned by my sister and that I had agreed to look after her when in fact it was I who abandoned her with my sister and my family.  
  
I am sorry I lied to you Master."  
  
"Jeannie how do I know if you are really sorry that you lied to me? How do I know that you aren't sorry that you got caught out? That your lies were seen through?"  
  
"Master I can not tell you this it is up to you to decide whether you trust what I tell you or not."  
  
"Which brings me to another point how do I know if I can trust you again. That whole story you told me could be just that. A story. More lies and deceit."  
  
"Master you just have to believe me but Master how did you see through all my lies?"  
  
"Your sister came to visit your daughter you weren't in the room I was and I gave her a piece of my mind about her abandoning the child when your sister said that before making accusations about her I should speak to her nieces mother. Which was when I realised. Jeannie why haven't you told me sooner?"  
  
"I could not Master I was scared that you would send both of us away and I was right was I not? You threw me out earlier without giving me the opportunity to explain."  
  
"I'm sorry Jeannie I was in shock I didn't know what to do."  
  
"Neither did I"  
  
"Jeannie I must ask you why did you never tell anyone who the father was at the time or after he left"  
  
"He was still in charge of my fathers finances and still is, he is my fathers' best friend it would break his heart if I told him."  
  
"Jeannie you have to tell him that man could be deceiving him right now or could be doing this to other young vulnerable girls like you it could be your daughter next"  
  
"NO! I could not allow him to do that I should kill him if he did."  
  
"Does he know about her?"  
  
"No and he will not find out about her either Master, wait where is Hadji?"  
  
"Hadji? I don't know where he is I last saw him at the mountain he isn't still there is he?"  
  
"I shall find him." Jeannie said then she closed her eyes and concentrated very hard indeed finally she opened her eyes her eyes mad with panic. " NO" she said.  
  
"Jeannie what is it?"  
  
"He has gone to Kashgar?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To confront Mahmoud the accountant"  
  
"The man who.."  
  
"Yes. We must stop Hadji he will kill Mahmoud."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Death to even a man like him is wrong and Hadji will be no better than Mahmoud if he kills him."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Hadji! HADJI! Come Hadji for I wish to speak to you. Master he is ignoring me."  
  
"Then Jeannie you must go stop him"  
  
"No I can not face Mahmoud please do not ask me to do such a thing."  
  
"Jeannie you must or he shall be slaughtered by Hadji."  
  
"Very well then Master."  
  
Jeannie crossed her arms right over left then blinked herself and Tony to Kashgar to the presence of Hadji and Mahmoud the accountant.  
  
********************************  
  
"No Hadji" Jeannie screamed. She ran towards the two wrestling men forcing them apart and putting herself between them.  
  
The whole scene of this looked very strange to Tony who rubbed his eyes and found himself in a beautiful Arabian palace, he could see Hadji stood glaring at a middle aged man dressed in dark clothes richly dressed with very dark hair and tanned skin whom Tony understood to be Mahmoud. Mahmouds' lip was bleeding and he appeared to be in shock at the sight of Jeannie who looked radiant and confident.  
  
"Jeannie," Mahmoud gasped.  
  
Jeannie only nodded acknowledging his presence however she would not look at him.  
  
"Hadji what are you doing here this will do no good at all. Leave immediately."  
  
"Jeannie I can't forgive him for what he did to you!"  
  
"I'm not asking you to do that Hadji, but don't you see? He's not worth it"  
  
"You're right Jeannie"  
  
"If anyone should kill him it should be me."  
  
"Jeannie!" gasped Tony.  
  
Jeannie stepped towards Mahmoud with only one question on her mind, "Why? Why did you do that to me? How could you take advantage of my vulnerability and youth?" she asked Mahmoud.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about Jeannie." He said.  
  
"No I do not suppose you do. You maybe able to forget but there are somethings that I know I can never forget."  
  
"Jeannie thou art a wild and imaginative child, I still do not know what you mean?"  
  
"Do you remember the night of my cousin Jasmines' engagement and you came to our home to celebrate with us?"  
  
"Vaguely"  
  
"Do you also remember what happened after when I came to return your cane?"  
  
"No I do not recall that it was a long time ago."  
  
"Well I have had to carry the curse of remembering for the rest of my life after that night."  
  
"Jeannie."  
  
"Would you like me to remind you?"  
  
"Yes I would since I have no intuition to what you are talking about"  
  
"You took advantage of me that night how can you forget?"  
  
"Jeannie, you should not tell stories how many times have you been told."  
  
"This is not a story Mahmoud"  
  
"Well it is not the truth you were willing you begged me to and I did."  
  
"THAT IS NOT TRUE!"  
  
"It is"  
  
Tony stepped towards Jeannie instinctively sensing that something was going to happen and he wanted to protect her from this monster. He was right something did happen but something unexpected as Jeannie lunged at Mahmoud attacking him hitting him and punching him, which surprised Tony and Mahmoud who fell to the floor where Jeannie kicked him. Tony tried to pull her away stop her, but Jeannie was stubborn and refused to budge and carried on attacking Mahmoud. In the end Tony grabbed her around her waist and carried her away.  
  
"Let me go! Master. Master LET ME GO! I Will kill him, Let me go!" Jeannie tried to force him to let go by struggling and wriggling, but he refused to let her go.  
  
"No Jeannie not until you have calmed down."  
  
"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN? That excuse for a man accused me of. I WILL KILL HIM for what he said it is time I had revenge for what he did to me that evil demon"  
  
"JEANNIE STOP THIS AT ONCE. You hear me? Jeannie STOP! He's not worth it. D'ya hear me? You have to stop this."  
  
"Master Let me go!"  
  
Hadji appeared behind Tony "it is time for us to leave," he said and he blinked Tony and Jeannie back to Cocoa Beach.  
  
Jeannie stopped struggling and as a result Tony let her go. Then she blinked herself into her own bottle. "Jeannie come back here! Jeannie come back" Tony said as she smoked in, the moment she was in he rubbed the bottle trying to get her back out. "Come out now Jeannie" he commanded. Nothing happened. "Jeannie I command you as your Master to come out of the bottle now or you will have to look for a new Master."  
  
Stubbornly Jeannie smoked out into the living room and sat on the couch hugging her knees with her back to Tony. "Jeannie?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"DON'T YOU SHOUT AT ME YOUNG LADY!"  
  
"I WANT TO BE ON MY OWN"  
  
"Jeannie" said Tony sitting on the couch in front of her, he put his hands on her shoulders, however she refused to even look at him. "Jeannie?" she continued to ignore him and as a result he shook her hard forcing her to look at him. This had scared her and tears began to roll down her face as she began to calm down. Tony had never been like this with her before. She looked into his eyes, which were full of concern. Concern for her. She broke down in his arms and cried until she had no more tears to cry. Tony comforted her and stayed with her not leaving her. "Jeannie it's alright" he said over and over again. Finally the tears stopped falling and Jeannie went to the bathroom to wash her face, when she came back he held her in his arms again.  
  
"What happens now Master?" she asked.  
  
"Jeannie, I know it's not up to me but its time you took responsibility for your daughter."  
  
Jeannie nodded, "You are right Master." She stepped away from him and prepared to blink back into her bottle.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To pack I will leave tomorrow."  
  
"Wait. I didn't mean."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Jeannie I don't want you to leave. I. Well I love you."  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
"Jeannie. I want you to marry me"  
  
"You do? But what about what you just said about my daughter."  
  
"She's a good kid, I want us to become a family?"  
  
"A family? But master the next few years are crucial in her life she will get her powers soon"  
  
"Jeannie we'll cope. Now will you marry me or not?"  
  
"Yes" she said and they put their arms around each other and kissed. When they stopped Tony reached in his pocket where he still had the ring. He took it out and placed it on her hand  
  
"Welcome to the family Mrs Nelson." Was all he said and Jeannie smiled and kissed him again.  
  
*******************************THE~END***************************** 


End file.
